Basic Crisis Room Decorum
| summary = The Greendale gang goes on the offensive when a rival college releases an attack ad.}} Plot In the early hours of the morning, Annie learns from a friend at local TV station that City College is planning to air an attack ad against Greendale soon. She calls Frankie and has suggests they gather everyone to an emergency meeting of the Save Greendale Committee. Frankie in turn calls Dean Pelton to pass the message along but he instead texts a Japanese teenager he believes is Jeff. Eventually they all meet up in Group Study Room F where Abed has obtained a copy of the commercial. The ad purports that Greendale once gave a dog named "Ruffles" a degree. Dean Pelton can't defintivley deny this occurred but Jeff argues that what only matters is if it can be proven. He pushes for the group to counter the attack ad by discrediting the dog while Frankie and Annie decided to verify the claim. Elsewhere, Britta and Elroy briefly bond over mutual musical tastes but her off key singing ends the moment. In the records room, Annie expresses her fears to Frankie about the claim being legitimate and is devastated when an actual transcript for the dog is found. Frankie points out one bright side to the revelation: there is no record of a degree being given. Meanwhile, Jeff and Abed show Elroy and Britta the counter attack ad they created which goes after Ruffles. Frankie and Annie interrupt to tell the committe that the dog didn't recieve a degree. Due to this technicality it makes the ad slander which will prevent the station from running the commercial. Annie objects preferring that the underlying revelation that a dog could possibly get a degree at Greendale be known. Annie snatches the transcript from Jeff which causes Frankie to try and reason with her by asking what purpose complete honest will serve if the truth destroys Greendale. Annie counters that it only matters that they not stoop to using City Colleges methods. She adds they should let one school die so she can enroll in the one where her grades matter. Frankie and the others accept her ultimatum and Annie hands back the transcripts and storms out of the study room. She empties out her locker and goes back to her apartment where she starts filling out an online application for City College. End tag Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students': Vicki and Dave show up to help the committee out. *'Previously': City College returns with another plot against Greendale. The last time the rival school was heard from was in the Season Four episode "Heroic Origins" when Ben Chang refused to cooperate with Dean Stephen Spreck to carry out a plan against the school. *'History lesson': **It's revealed that in 2001 a dog named Ruffles was allowed to attend classes at Greendale and came close to earning a degree. **Dean Pelton had been texting a Japanese teenager he thought was Jeff for some time now. *'School uniform': Abed's green pajamas appear in this episode. *'This must be the place': Group Study Room F, Elroy's RV, Abed and Annie's apartment. Running gags Pop culture references *'Well read': Frankie's nightstand has a copy of 's novel " ". *'Use Your Allusion': **The name of Chang's porn movie, Chang Does Greendale, refers to " ", a pornographic film from 1978. Meta references Production According to Community writer Alex Rubens, "Basic Crisis Room Decorum" was the 102nd episode shot for Season Six although it was the shows 100th episode in order of release to the public (source). Gallery Behind the scenes photo 6x3 Promopic 1.jpg Promotional photos 6x3 Promopic 2.jpg 6x3 Promopic 3.jpg 6x3 Promopic 4.jpg 6x3 Promopic 5.jpg 6x3 Promopic 6.jpg 6x3 Promopic 7.jpg 6x3 Promopic 8.jpg 6x3 Promopic 9.jpg 6x3 Promopic 10.jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes